Ekko
|-|Ekko= |-|PROJECT Ekko= Summary A prodigy from the rough streets of Zaun, Ekko manipulates time to twist any situation to his advantage. Using his own invention, the Zero Drive, he explores the branching possibilities of reality to craft the perfect moment. Though he revels in this freedom, when there’s a threat to his friends he’ll do anything to defend them. To outsiders, Ekko seems to achieve the impossible the first time, every time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C, At least Low 2-C via hax | At least Low 7-C, likely at least 7-C, At least Low 2-C via hax Name: Ekko, The Boy Who Shattered Time Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Vigilante, Criminal, Inventor, Zaun gang member (Former) | PROJECT Initiate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Time Stop, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping via the Z-Drive, Limited Self-Healing and Probability Manipulation via traveling backwards in time, Teleportation (Via Phase Dive), Forcefield Creation, Hologram Projection, Genius Intelligence, Acausality (Type 1), Damage Boost (Via Z-Drive Resonance), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Stolen Time), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Timewinder), Reactive Power Level (Deals more damage the more injured the opponent is), Can call upon alternate versions of himself from different timelines to help him Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level (Built the Z-Drive, a techmaturgical marvel far superior to anything Zaun has ever seen; should be considerably superior to the technologies of Vi and Jinx), At least Universe level+ with the Z-Drive's time manipulation (Regularly splits entire timelines in two and remerges them; every time he travels backwards in time, he shatters the timeline he occupied at the time, and all of its possibilities), Timewinder ignores conventional durability | At least Small Town level+, likely at least Town level (Superior to his base form), At least Universe level+ with the Z-Drive's time manipulation, His QWQRE83 Chrono Blade ignores conventional durability (Its blade can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever he is cutting), Timewinder ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make him comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce, Camille, and Orianna. Dodged a bullet at close range) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | At least Small Town Class+, likely at least Town Class Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level | At least Small Town level+, likely at least Town level Stamina: Superhuman+ (Fought through an extensive beating from a vigilnaut over and over again in spite of obvious pain, Possesses immense determination, constantly overloading himself with physical and mental stress to make every second count for as much as it can) Range: Extended melee range with his "sword", Dozens of meters with Timewinder and other abilities, Universe-wide with timeline manipulation Standard Equipment: Piltover Clock Hand, Zero-Drive, Flashbinder | QWQRE83 Chrono Blade, Zero-Drive, Flashbinder Intelligence: Genius (Extremely resourceful and intelligent, Described as being able to build machines before he could crawl, managed to create the Zero-Drive and the Timewinder simply through trial and error despite not having any previous knowledge of the subject, able to easily pin point and target key weak points in his enemies' defenses after only briefly observing them) Weaknesses: A perfectionist, living by the ideal that he will make the most out of every single second when it becomes important, Traveling backwards in time, and into a new timeline, only partially restores damage and fatigue accumulated by his body; this can stack up very quickly over dozens or hundreds of rewinds Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Z-Drive Resonance:' Ekko's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply Resonance to affected enemies, stacking up to 3 times. At 3 stacks, Resonance is consumed to deal bonus magic damage to the target. Resonance cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. **'Stolen Time:' If Ekko triggers Resonance against enemy champions, he also gains bonus movement speed. *'Timewinder:' Ekko throws a device in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies along its path. After traveling a few dozens meters or upon hitting an enemy, the device slows down, expanding and continuing in its direction for another few meters while also creating a Temporal Sickness field that slows nearby enemies. After finishing its path, the device contracts and returns to Ekko at a higher speed, dealing magic damage to enemies along its path. *'Parallel Convergence:' Ekko calls upon an alternate version of himself that bats a device to the target location. After a total delay of 3 seconds, the device expands into a broad sphere that slows enemies, only revealing itself to enemies in the last second. If Ekko enters the sphere within the next second after it lands, it detonates, shielding him and freezing any enemies within in time. Ekko can detonate the sphere even while untargetable. Ekko's basic attacks also deal a percent of the target's missing health bonus magic damage to targets below 30% of their maximum health. *'Phase Dive:' Ekko Dash dashes towards the target location, priming him for an enhanced attack. Ekko's next basic attack has bonus range, deals bonus magic damage, and causes him to teleport to his target. *'Chronobreak:' Ekko rewinds time, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies on arrival and healing himself slightly. This ability can be used as many times as Ekko needs, though the healing he recieves is not absolute and it has a side effect of aging him a few seconds every time he uses it. Using Chronobreak to go through Parallel Convergence will trigger its shield and stun. Key: Base | PROJECT Ekko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 7-C) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Cyborgs Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2